True Love
by SilverStar TomBoy
Summary: Toshiro is about to go back to the soul society because head captain told them they shouldn't go and rescue Orihime who has been kidnap by Aizen. The full summery is inside. Find out for yourself. Might change it to M later in the future Please review


Ichigo's, Toshiro's, Rukia's, Rangiku's, Karin's, Isshin's thoughts also are- Underlined and _Italicizes_

Zangetsu, Hyorinmaru, Sode no Shirayuki, Haineko, Sakura, Sora talking are- **Bold **andUnderlined

**After reading**** Icy heats**** by Whil-o-whisp and ****Odd Feelings by ****Reno of the Troika****inspired me to write this story.**

**Toshiro is about to go back to the soul society because head captain told them they shouldn't go and rescue Orihime who has been kidnap by Aizen. ****Karin stops Toshiro from returning to the Soul Society. Will Toshiro be able to tell how he feels towards her before it's too late? If Karin comes late what will happen to Toshiro? Will Karin come in time? She will she be able to save her Toshiro? Will Toshiro be killed or saved?**

* * *

**Bleach ****I**** Chapter 1 Prologue**

Normal P.O.V.

In the world of the living

At the soccer field

Out of nowhere all of the Taicho's and their fukutaicho's came out from the senkai gate.

"Taicho." Renji's surprised cry brought Hitsugaya to his senses. He couldn't leave yet. He had somebody to say good-bye to. He had to say goodbye to her. He just… had to.

"You heard him, time to go back, guys." Kenpachi drawled as Toshiro's mind reeled. Several of the Shinigami seemed ready to resist, but those thoughts were quenched at Byakuya next words. "Don't resist. We will take you back by force if necessary." The look on Byakuya face told them he wasn't lying.

The Shinigami seemed to resign themselves, giving the two powerful captains wary glances. "So-taicho. I have a request."

Everyone stared at the usually compliant Captain. Hitsugaya Toshiro never questioned orders like these unless he knew something was up. He must have something in mind.

"Hitsugaya-taicho… what is it?" So-taicho Yamamoto questioned tiredly. He seemed very wary of anything Hitsugaya suggested. "I have some business I would like to take care of before I take leave of this world." He said, kneeling down. Everybody took an intake of breath looking at So-Taicho. "You would like to say goodbye to someone." The First captain clarified and Hitsugaya bit his lip before nodding. "Yes, So-taicho."

So-taicho sighed. Hitsugaya was not the one to ask for special treatment, but saw the determination in his eyes. "Hitsugaya-Juu-taicho." He started and Toshiro was afraid the taicho would refuse his request. "You have 20 minutes." He finally said and in a flash Hitsugaya Toshiro was gone, peeling down the street towards the Kurosaki Home. The window was still open when he phased into the room. The house was empty save for the father, whom was seated on the couch, watching TV. Toshiro didn't care to notice the father cast a glance up at him with a knowing smile, too engrossed in his search.

He had to say good-bye to her. If he didn't, she'd think he left her on purpose, or worse, was killed. He couldn't let her worry like that, he just couldn't. She'd done too much for him. She loved him too much for him to just leave and for her to expect the best. He loved her too much to let her worry. He bit his lip again as he continued his fruitless search. "Where could she be?" His mind raced in circles, all returning to the same conclusion. "I have to say goodbye… before it's too late…"

The next place he checked was the soccer field, empty at this time of day. One look around told him that she wasn't there. Memories flooded his mind. Of meeting her, of his first kiss…

* * *

Flash back

_"Now kick it in!" She shouted, running despite her injured knee. He cast her a cold, almost uncaring look before passing her the ball. "What…" she started but he interrupted. "It's your team. You do it." Before dropping back and she took the shot. She took the shot and won. The whistle blew, the middle scholars groaned with disappointment and the elementary students cheered. She smiled at her teammates. They'd always been the underdogs; now look at them._

_She spun and walked towards Toshiro, who hung back, letting the real team soak in the glory. "Toshiro, it's all thanks to you." She smiled a smile that would later, melt a heart covered in ice. Hitsugaya didn't look at her, his eyes closed, hands jammed into his pockets. "You scored the winning goal didn't you?" He liked to shove the win at her. He was fine to be nobody in this world, because he was somebody in his world._

_He finally looked at her. "More importantly, I have something to discuss." "WH-What is it?" she asked, surprised._

End of flash back

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Right after that they'd been attacked. And from then on, she chose to hang out with him. Toshiro pretended not to like it; he still does today. It was on that same soccer field three weeks later he had his first kiss. They'd been playing a one on one game and when she tripped, he caught her, and she kissed him. He'd of course freaked. Why wouldn't he? He may act like an adult, but he was still a kid.

The last place he looked was the school, though in his mind later on, it should have been the first. Of course she'd be in school. His brain was much too muddled to think properly at this moment, and he knew he only had a little over five minutes left. He raced through the halls, sensing, hoping to find her energy. He could pick it out of a crowd of thousands, and get it right every time. Then how come he couldn't find her now? "Damn! Where is she?" He thought harshly as his internal clock clicked down to four minutes.

Three minutes left, he found her. He slammed the door open, despite the fact that it would look unusual, since very few of them could see him. She instantly looked at him with wide eyes. "Toshiro_…_" she muttered before standing. "Sensei! I have to go to the bathroom." She shouted before racing out the door and catching his wrist. She dragged him into the courtyard. "Toshiro!_ What are you doing here?_" she asked, smiling her warm smile. "I'm sorry…" he apologized and she gave him a worried look, searching his teal eyes for the answers to unspoken questions. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry." He told her, gripping her sleeves. "What's wrong?" she asked again, her voice becoming more and more anxious. "This is my last day here, I'm leaving in a minute." He told her, looking at her sadly. She instantly burst out, "What do you mean? Where are you going? Why do you have to leave?" She asked, her voice now going from anxiety to a painful whine. Toshiro's heart tightened painfully at her voice. He melded his lips to her, kissing her softly. This would be their last kiss. He had no idea when he'd be able to get back, or if he could.

"I'm sorry." He apologized again, pulling her into a hug he never thought he'd have to give before. A hug saying goodbye. "Goodbye." He murmured in her ear as she buried her face into his shoulder. "Taicho…" "I know Matsumoto… I have a couple more seconds… just… wait." He told the lieutenant, pulling away from the one he least wanted to leave. "Toshiro-kun…" she mumbled as he turned his back on her. "I'm sorry…" he repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time. "**STOP SAYING YOU'RE SORRY!**" she shouted angrily, grabbing his sleeve. He easily wrenched free before stepping forward to join his lieutenant.

He was walking from her. She kept shouting at him, asking questions and telling him how stupid he was. She was almost in tears. His heart wrenched and tried to tug him back out of the portal. Back to the person he loved. To stop being the idiot she proclaimed he was, but his brain overpowered his heart. "Its best she's mad at me when I leave, it'll be easier for her to forget…" tears pricked at his eyes but he held them back. He'd learned a long time ago to stop his tears. A captain doesn't cry, no matter what.

He cast a saddened look at her as she got smaller as he kept walking away from her. "I'm sorry. I love you. Good bye Karin."

While Karin was standing there with eyes wide open with shock the bell rang for the school to be let out. So Karin ran to get her stuff then she ran as fast as her feet could. She knew where to go because she was following his reiatsu and she came running towards the soccer field. Then she stopped and saw that Toshiro was about to leave so she decided to do something.

"Matte!" a voice yelled out, confusion and comprehension evident.

Toshiro stopped in his tracks, all motive of leaving immediately through the door to Soul Society gone. His head slowly turned, his eyes opening wide. "Karin."

At the entrance of the soccer field surprisingly stood Kurosaki Karin. It was unknown as to when she had arrived, but sweat sparkled on her forehead, and her breaths came fast. Everyone would have guessed that she was there for Ichigo if not for the fact that her eyes were set on none other than Hitsugaya Toshiro. "What are you doing?"

All eyes turned on Toshiro, some questioning, though one fukutaicho knew and hid a smile behind her hand.

Blunt as ever, Toshiro replied, "I'm leaving. I have orders and no business in this world."

"You promised another game. Also if you're in danger, I will protect you. If I'm in danger, you'll protect me. That's how friendship works."

Byakuya turned his back on the scene, a hint of annoyance apparent on his face. "Let's go. Now, Hitsugaya-taicho."

Toshiro took orders from no one except Yamamoto-soutaicho, though occasionally he listened to Ukitake-taicho. However in this situation, he saw no victory in an argument. "Hai, Kuchiki-taicho."

He turned his back on Karin, slowly walking towards the light behind the gate.

"I can't believe you!" Karin exclaimed. "Are you going to leave your friends and especially me behind just because you have orders? Will you listen even if you know they are wrong?"

Toshiro replied emotionlessly, "I am a captain. It is my job to take my orders without argument."

"Look at me and say you don't care."

Toshiro, for some reason unknown to him, turned around to look once more at Karin. "I don't—"his throat constricted. He saw her determination and defiance. She was willing to do what she thought was right, even stop a taicho and show him what she knew was right. And another feeling, odd and fluttery, kept him from saying the words that could possibly hurt her. He breathed a sigh. "Fine, I don't care. What do you expect me to do about it?" He felt several gazes lock on him but chose to ignore them.

"Hitsugaya-taicho." Of course, Kuchiki would try to threaten him.

He chose to ignore this as well.

"Well?" he asked, his attention fully on Karin.

"Don't give up, that's what I expect you to do. You may be a captain, but you're Toshiro first. And again if you're in danger, I will protect you. If I'm in danger, you'll protect me. Never forget those words or you will pay. I will hunt you down no matter what. You understand? "

His face looked at her with calm indifference. Of course, inside was another story altogether. His duty was to listen to his superiors. But…then again, he never did do something he disliked.

He sighed. "I understand you Karin." Why couldn't life be this simple? Only following one's own moral justice? Screw Soul Society for now but "I will return to Soul Society." He heard Ichigo cursing him in the background, but he only looked at Karin, willing her to understand his real plan. She looked angry at first, but slowly calmed down. He gave a small smile before turning and swiftly walking back to soul society. What an odd feeling this was... what could it be? Love? Friendship? Hurt? Pain? It was all of them. I'm going to do something that might end me, but I'm got to risk it.

Then he said "I love Karin and that won't stop me for loving you. Thank you Karin for everything. I will not forget about all of the good times I spent with you." Then he turned around to face Karin. He saw that she was crying and he knows that she never cries. Everyone was confused because they knew that Karin NEVER cries.

Then Toshiro placed a kiss on Karin's lips. He didn't care about all of staring and all of the eyes that were watching the whole sense. He knew that he just broke a rule but he didn't care about that at all. The only thing he cared about was Karin's safety. He walked over to Ichigo and said "I have a bad feeling that I'm in big trouble. I won't know about m punishment till I get back to the soul society. Please Ichigo please tell Karin when I'm about my punishment so she can come a rescue me. Can you also tell her my last words if she doesn't make it."

Ichigo said "I promise you that captain Hitsugaya." Ichigo had a sad face because he felt sorry for his little sister. I knew that Karin and captain Hitsugaya had relationship together.

Then all of the soul reapers walked through the senkai gate. When the gate was about to close Karin yelled "**TOSHIOR!** **IF YOU DON'T MAKE IT ALIVE I WILL COME TO YOUR RESCURE AND SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS! YOU BETTER COME BACK, IF YOU DON'T YOU WILL PAY AND I WILL COME TO THE SOUL SOCIETY SOME HOW AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU IF YOU DON'T COME BACK!**" Then Karin started to cry. All of the soul reapers heard what Karin said to captain Hitsugaya. Toshiro said "I'm really sorry Karin. Please forgive me for what I'm doing to you. I hope you will find someone better than me. If you do find that someone I hope that person won't break your heart like I am." Ichigo felt really sorry. He wished that he could take his little sister's pain instead of her.

* * *

In the captains meeting room

"Captain Hitsugaya I hope you know will happen to you now. Your punishment is that you are banned from see her and her neighborhood. Do you understand that you are no longer allowed to visit her? You are still allowed to go on missions, but another captain has to go with you, to keep an eye on you. Said Head Captain

"I understand Head Captain. But what will happen to Karin?"

"I know you still have feelings towards that human, but nothing will happen to her don't worry. We won't bother her at all. I'm going to let her be and her memories with her." Said Head Captain.

Don't you dare care Karin just a human. She has the ability to turn into a soul reaper because she is the daughter of Isshin Kurosaki."

"Did you say Isshin Kurosaki?" asked captain Ukitake.

"Yes I did. That's how Ichigo was able to take all of Rukia's powers before."

"Is that why Karin had a strong reiatsu?" asked captain Ukitake.

"Yes that's why she does have strong reiatsu because of her father. All of three of them are half human and half soul reaper because of their father."

"Who are the three?" asked captain Unohana.

"The three are Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin. Yuzu is the gentle one of the family. She doesn't like when her family fights. She looks just like her mother. I that because Karin showed me a picture of their mother. After their mother, Masaki died Yuzu took care of the cooking and tries her best to take care of her family. Karin is Yuzu's twin sister. She has a tomboy appearance. She is **NEVER** gentle, she **NEVER** cries. She is a strong girl. She hurts her father because he acts likes an idiot because he doesn't want his kids follow in his footsteps, but he couldn't prevent Ichigo to turn into a soul reaper. Ichigo will do anything to protect his family if it means his own death. He will do anything to stop Karin from become a soul reaper, but kill Karin will become a soul reaper because she doesn't want to be protected by her brother or me. She will do anything to get her way. She told me that she will protect the people she loves even if it means her own death. She is just like her brother. They are alike. She would use her soccer ball and try to kill a hollow with it. She would put herself in front her twin sister. She will do that every time when hollow attacks her sister. She would die to protect her love ones. She would even protect Ichigo or me. That's how much she wants to protect people."

"I see that you know a lot about Karin's family." Said Head Captain.

Yes I do sir. When she calls me by my name, I never correct her some reason. I never knew why till I realized that I love her. I will do anything to protect her. When I'm around her I'm a different person. I smile for her; I tell her everything about my life."

"I see I might change my mind about banning you from seeing her. Captains dismiss." Said Head Captain.

* * *

In captain Hitsugaya's office

"Rangiku can you please go back to the world of living and give Ichigo this letter for me? Can you also give Karin this letter for me? I'm counting on you."

"Yes captain. You can count on me. Don't worry I will leave right now. Don't worry the letters will be delivered to Ichigo and Karin."

"Thank you Rangiku."

"You're welcome captain."

Then she left immediately after captain Hitsugaya gave her the letters.

* * *

In the world of the living

At the Kurosaki's clinic

Rangiku burst into Ichigo's room. Ichigo fell out his chair and hit the floor and Kon jumped up towards Rangiku. Rangiku punched Kon in the face. Ichigo go up and saw what just happened to Kon. "**WHAT THE HELL RANGIKU! WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?**" yelled Ichigo.

"My captain wanted me to give you these letters to you and to Karin." Said Rangiku

"What do the letters say?"

"I don't know what the letters say because he told me to leave immediately."

"Oh." Then he yelled Karin's name so she knows what the letters say. Karin comes in and says "What do want Ichigo?" Ichigo says "Your lover boy gave Rangiku these letters so she could give them to us. I want you to know the letters say."

"Okay. Open them already before I lose my patience." Then Ichigo opens the first letter. The first letter says~

_Dear Ichigo,_

_I hope Rangiku gave you the letters in time. I'm banned from seeing Karin, but I am still allowed to go on missions, but another captain has to go with me, to keep an eye on me. I want you to tell Karin that so she can be papered for anything that will happen. Please tell __Urahara and __Yoruichi__to train Karin so she can become a __Shinigami and come and rescues me. Please make sure that she is prepared for this so she doesn't get herself killed on this mission and please make sure she is ready too. Tell __Urahara and __Yoruichi what's happening so they know why I'm asking them to turn Karin into a Shinigami._

_~Sincerely_

_Captain Hitsugaya~_

Karin couldn't believe what her boyfriend said in the letter. "If that's what Toshiro wants you to do, it will happen. I'm going to help with you training no matter what happens. I'm going to go with on this mission so you won't die and also so Toshiro won't kill me."

"Okay. Can you please open the second letter so I can see what he wrote to me?" Said Karin. "Sure thing." Said Ichigo

Then Ichigo opens the second letter. The second letter says~

_Dear Karin,_

_I'm banned from seeing you and I don't like that at all. I'm banned from see you because of what I did today. I hope your lets you become a Shinigami. I hope you don't hate me. I hope you become a strong Shinigami. I hope you won't die on this mission. I don't want to lose you like, I almost lost Momo. I hope you will come in time. It might take three months to turn you into a Shinigami. I want to be with you till my dying day. I love you too much. I believe in you Karin. Please don't die on me._

_~Love_

_Toshiro~_

_P.S. After all of this crap is over will you marry me?_

Karin couldn't believe what Toshiro said and asked her. She was completely shocked. Karin started to cry. Ichigo couldn't believe what Toshiro asked his little sister to do. Rangiku completely believe what her captain told Ichigo and Karin. She knew Karin and her captain belonged together. She was happy that her captain told Karin how he felt.

Then Rangiku left to go back to the soul society to tell her captain that Ichigo and Karin got their letters.

* * *

In captain Hitsugaya's captain office

"Captain they got their letters."

"That's good. Thank you Rangiku."

"You're welcome."

* * *

In Toshiro's house

Tomorrow I'm banned from seeing Karin. I hope Karin will be okay without me. I don't want to lose my Karin. I hope she won't die on me.

* * *

**Please review this story. Tell me if u liked this story or how I can make it better. **

**~ From yours, SilverDragonEyeCardSpiritWolf~**


End file.
